Tony Gets It Again!
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Tony plays an insensitive prank and gets it…again. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them. Spoilers: Dog Tags This is a little quickie…caught my ey


**TONY GETS IT……AGAIN!**

By Peppe1951

**Summary**: Tony plays an insensitive prank and gets it…again.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Spoilers**: Dog Tags

(This is a little quickie…caught my eye the last time I watched Dog Tags. I always thought that DiNozzo should have been called for that prank.)

The team had arrived to take down the petty officer they suspected of drug trafficking only to find him dead from a dog attack. McGee had been attacked and injured by the German Shepherd Dog found at the residence and had been forced to shoot him. Then he was ordered to take the dog to Abby so all evidence could be removed from him.

Abby had bonded with the dog, Butch, and had renamed him Jethro after her boss. She was sure that she would be able to clear him and save him from death.

The case had continued with Tony, McGee and Ziva looking for clues as to who was behind the drug trafficking and the murder of another suspected petty officer.

Everything was going according to plan when McGee entered the squad room to sit and review surveillance tapes on the big screen. When he hit play, he jumped out of his seat as dogs began barking. Tony had replaced the surveillance CD with the movie "When Dogs Attack," which caused McGee much anxiety.

"I guess you think that was funny, Tony?" McGee asked angrily and he removed the DVD and threw it at DiNozzo. Gibbs walked up about then to bark,

"McGee! You think this is the time to play?"

"No Boss," he replied as he returned to his computer to get back to his reviewing of the tapes.

Gibbs, without turning, shouted, "DiNozzo! You'll with me," and left at a fast walk towards the interrogation rooms.

"On your six, boss," replied Tony as he hurried after his boss, with no idea what was happening.

Gibbs headed for the last room and stood by the door as Tony caught up. "In here," ordered Gibbs as Tony walked up.

Tony walked in cautiously asking, "What's up, Boss?"

Gibbs followed closing the door behind him. "We are alone, no one is taping this session," Gibbs began as he moved closer to the table.

"Why would they, boss?" asked Tony warily.

Gibbs motioned towards the table and said, "Did you think it was funny to replace the surveillance CD with the one featuring the barking and attacking dogs, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah…I mean, no boss…it was a bad choice on my part, boss. It won't happen again," replied Tony as the realization of what might be happening occurred to him.

Gibbs nodded as he started to remove his belt.

"Boss…you don't have to do that," Tony started to babble as he saw Gibbs remove his belt and motioned again towards the table.

"Assume the position, DiNozzo!" barked Gibbs as he approached slapping his leg with the belt.

Tony gave Gibbs one last pleading glance before sighing and bending over the table. He felt Gibbs place his hand on his back before Gibbs spoke.

"Tony, you have been in this position too many times…and most of the time they are for pranks that you have played; I would have thought you would have learned by now to do better. This time your prank was insensitive and I can't over look it. That dog could have hurt him badly…it could have killed him…and here I find you playing that prank on him…I have to punish you harshly this time, so hold on this is going to hurt!"

And with that he began to swing…connecting again and again against Tony's butt encouraging the younger man to yelp and squirm with each lick. He didn't stop until Tony began to wail, "N-no m-more, B-Boss. I'm s-sorry-y, I w-won't d-do it a-gain."

Gibbs gave him one more lick before he stepping back. "I doubt that DiNozzo but if you will apologize to McGee we will call this punishment over….but if you ever do something so insensitive again you will find yourself back over this table, but the next time I will be wailing against your bare butt!"

Tony loss no time in backing up from the table, wincing as his straightened up. "Yes, boss…I'll apologize to McGee," he replied as he hastily wiped his eyes.

"Go clean up and then I had better see you at your desk working on this case," Gibbs said gruffly.

"Sitting, Boss?" Tony remarked with a wince. "Are you sure I can't do something else other than sit at this moment?"

All Gibbs did was to glare at him to get the young man into moving and muttering, "Of course not, because if there was you would have told me."

Gibbs watched Tony scurry from the room and gave him a half smile and muttered, "Knowing you DiNozzo I bet we will be in this same position soon."

The End


End file.
